


In which Dave is a vampire and wants Johns v-card (along with his blood).

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, M/M, Vampire! Dave, i shouldn't be allowed to type anymore, what the fuck am i doing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read the title. Think about what it might mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cat has climbed out of the bag

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. I started this a long time ago but I never finished it. Now I have the first chapter done. It’s unbetaed so, sorry if’s there’s mistakes. Just tell me if you find any.
> 
>  
> 
> This is an AU I made where John, Jade, Rose and Dave lived in a village where magic and kings roamed. Dave is a vampire and he lives with Bro and Bro lets him drink some of his blood. There are two different types of vampirism during this time. One where when someone bite you, you turn into a vampire and the other doesn’t turn you. Dave and John are about 16 in this.

When John walked though the door to the Strider residence, he wasn’t expecting to see his best bro Dave Strider bite into his brother’s neck. John squeaked and Dave looked up at him with his red panicked eyes. He let go of Bro’s neck but he was too late. John had already ran away. “Well fuck.”

John ran all the way home. and that wasn’t as fast as he would’ve liked. He couldn’t and wouldn’t believe what he had seen. Dave… Dave had bitten into his brothers neck. John shivered. Dave was a vampire. And that scared John to to his very core.

Dave was fucked. Just the fact that John saw him was bad. No-one else in inside their village knew that Dave was a vampire. It wasn’t a trait many people liked. It was rare. And to be ‘blessed’ with it meant death. Dave had the type of vampirism that when he bit into someone’s neck they didn’t turn. But John didn’t know that. He just knew that his best friend was a vampire and drank blood.

John was afraid to see Dave. He was scared that Dave would hurt (or even kill him!) for knowing that he was a vampire. John desperately wanted to talk to Dave about what he saw but, he was overcome by his fear. He knew what people did to vampires. They burned them alive. Because they were afraid.

Dave tried to talk to John but John would ignore him or walk that other way. And Dave was through with him not paying attention o him. He was going to make John look at him. He was going to have to corner him.

John was avoiding Dave. He just didn’t know how to talk to his vampire (maybe)best friend. ‘I wonder what it feels like having your neck bit into… What the hell am I doing? Thinking about letting Dave bit me…’ John shook his head, trying to dislodge the thoughts. he didn’t want to think about Dave biting into his neck.

The next day, Dave watched as john ate his lunch, waiting for a good time to go up to him so they could talk. Dave had been watching John since he stooped doing his chores for the day. John was almost never alone the entire day.Until he went to bed.

John felt like he was being watched all day. He didn’t know why but, he felt like someone was following him, too. John just continued on with his chores and tried to forget the feelings of being watched.


	2. For your knowledge

Okay so.

I guess that I'm going to _try_ to continue this. ~~Originally I wasn't going to finish this but, someone actually wanted more sota-dah?  
~~

School starts on Tuesday for me so I dunno how that will effect my ability to type stuff up.

 


End file.
